Donna (Episode) / Transcript
Episode begins with Nonny and Gil, who were building a Tower Of Blocks Gil: Okay Nonny, do you have anymore Green Blocks? Nonny: (Sighs sadly) Gil: What's wrong dude? comes up to in two boys, humming a tune Gil: (Lovestruck voice) Hey Molly! Molly: (Giggles) Hey Gilly, what's up with Nonny? Gil: He won't speak, he just sighs and sighs walked up to Nonny Molly: What's wrong Nonny? Nonny: I wish I had a girlfriend like Gil and the rest Molly: Aw, don't worry Nonny, you'll get one someday, I just know it! Nonny: Easy for you to say! Molly: What do you mean? Nonny: I've never have had a girlfriend before Gil: Aw buddy, I bet that you'll find one! Nonny: When? Molly: (Giggle) I think right behind you! turns around Nonny: (Gasp) a Light-Brunette haired Guppy stared at him smiling as she walked up to see them, Nonny made a dazed smile Nonny: W-W-Wow, y-your BEAUTIFUL! Female Guppy blushed and introduced herself Molly: Hi, I'm Molly, what's your name? Donna: Hi, I'm Donna, it's nice to meet you! Gil: Hey I'm Gil! (Shakes her hand) Donna: Hey, it's nice to meet you, too! then seen Nonny and smiled Donna: And who's he? Gil: Oh, that's Nonny, he's very smart, he would REALLY Love to teach you things! Donna: Really, cool, I'd LOVE to learn from him, and I bet he is smart the way he looks! scratched to back of his head and blushed Nonny: Aw, your too kind, what's her name again? Molly: Her name's Donna, Donna, Nonny Nonny: H-hi I-I'm Nonny, your SO pretty! Donna: Thanks, your cute, are you super smart? Nonny: Yes, I'll so you how Donna: What's an Aquarium? Nonny: An Aquarium is a place where Sea Mammals and different Fish are displayed Donna: Wow, you really are smart, and your the best! Nonny: Really? Donna: Yeah, you rock at these questions I asked you, your cute too! Nonny: Aw Shucks, I might be smart, but I didn't need that! Donna: You are cute, admit it, and smart, you could possibly win a very very Golden and Shiny Medal at a Question-Thon! face turned into a Dark Red and he giggled, then, Oona came up to them Oona: Hey Nonny, who that? Nonny: Oh her, um, she's my new "friend". Oona: Oh, hi I'm Oona, what's your name? Donna: Oh, hello, I'm Donna, nice to meet you! Oona: Hi, your cool, maybe we should hang out sometime. Nonny: *Hinding Donna behind his back* NO YOU WON'T! blinked in fear, Donna gasped Nonny: DONNA'S MY GIRLFRIEND! Donna: *Gasps again* Oona: Oh my! Donna: How could you tell our secret Nonny, I thought you where smart! Nonny: Well, I-I am, i-it's just that I-I- Donna: "Well" is not the purpose, you don't deserve me! Nonny: *Gasp* B-but Donna, I love you! Donna: You don't need me, I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE! stompes off away from Nonny as he turned to Oona Nonny: Oona, how could you tell off my girlfriend! Oona: ME! But Nonny, I-I- Nonny: Don't say it, my girlfriend hates me now because of you! Oona: I-I-I- Nonny: I said, DON'T SAY IT! starts getting tears in her eyes Nonny: I HATE YOU! (Punches Oona) Oona: *Gasp* I-I-I- (Starts crying a pool) Gil, Mr. Grouper, and Donna ran up to Oona to see what was wrong Mr. Grouper: What's wrong Oona? Oona: (sniffing) Nonny punched me! Everyone: *Gasp* Gil: That's impossible! Molly: Why would Nonny do that? Donna: Probably because I broke up with him! Oona: (Sobbing) HE'S SO MEAN! (Starts crying again) walks up to Nonny Molly: You've done something very bad Nonny, VERY bad! leaves Nonny: Wait, I-I- comes up to Nonny Gil: I thought you where a FRIEND not a bully! Nonny: Gil I- *Sigh* Grouper walks up to Nonny Nonny: Hey I was j- Mr. Grouper: You have a LOT to think about! (Leaves) starts to get tears in his eyes and gets down on his knees Mr. Grouper: (Off-screen) Let's go inside Oona, I'll get you a Band-Aid. all leave Nonny behind Nonny: *Sigh* What have I done? *Weeps* Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Transcripts